


enjoy the show

by lovevalley45



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fencing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: What better way to spend your break between classes than watch your crush at their stage-fighting class?
Relationships: Sara Lance/Kendra Saunders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	enjoy the show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingercanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/gifts).



> based off the prompt “bless the spring semester stage combat class for practicing on the North Lawn, because watching my crush get sweaty and worked up while pretending to fight people really Does Things to me, okay”
> 
> my first time writing lovebirds, so enjoy!

Since starting at Star City College, Kendra had learned the campus very well. She knew the quickest way to get to Hurston Hall from the library when her printer ran out of ink thirty minutes before class, which vending machine was the only one to have Red Vines, and the best spot to eat lunch when she didn’t feel like being holed up in the cafeteria.

There was a small courtyard by the performing arts wing, just far enough away from the main classroom to avoid the arts kids. The shaded area was rarely crowded and usually, it was her favorite place to enjoy lunch in peace.

That is, until this semester. 

Kendra had been eating lunch with her friend Jax when a group of students started to make their way out onto the lawn in front of them. Most of them were strangers, but she recognized one blonde girl from her sociology class last semester. Sara was chatting with some lanky dude that towered over her. 

She hadn’t seen Sara since finals, much to her dismay. But seeing her again made her heart speed up. Maybe she had a little bit of a crush on her, but who wouldn’t?

“There goes our peace and quiet,” Jax muttered. “You want to try to find somewhere else for lunch?”

“Nah,” Kendra said. “Let’s see what’s going on.”

Jax gave her a skeptical look, before turning to watch the group. 

The instructor said something to the class they could hear, before singling out Sara and her friend. He handed them two fencing swords and stepped back.

Oh, shit. Was this a stage fighting class?

She watched the two of them start to spar. From here, she could hear various yells as they put their all into it. Kendra glanced over at Jax, who was just as enthralled by the fight as she was. 

Sara twirled around her partner and poked the saber right in his back. He fell to his knees, clutching his chest. With a triumphant grin, she turned to the class and bowed, before turning to face the courtyard. Her partner noticed their audience as well and waved with a small grin. 

“What a show,” Kendra muttered, before giving them a few claps. 

Before Jax could join in, the instructor called them back to attention for the next duo to show their mettle. 

“Yes, it was,” he said, his eyes trailing the two performers.

They’d missed the class the next time Kendra and Jax took their lunch near the performing arts wing, but luck was in their favor soon enough. The group had been there for a while by the time they sat down, already practicing. 

She had spotted Sara immediately, with the same friend she had been with before. Despite it not being quite warm enough yet, she had a black tank top on.

Kendra would not describe herself as a weak woman. But when it came to Sara Lance and those biceps of her, all of her usual sensibilities seemed to take flight. Even from a distance, it was hard to miss her muscular arms as she parried and lunged. 

“Hello?” Jax asked, tapping the table. “Earth to Kendra?”

“Sorry,” she said with a smile. “I got a little distracted.” 

As she cracked her notes back open, he glanced over at the class again. “Yeah, I can see why.”

Sara seemed to notice them at exactly the wrong moment as her partner knocked her saber out of her hand. Kendra couldn’t help but giggle, watching her turn back to her friend with a frustrated expression. 

From across the field, she shot her back a grin and picked up the saber, resting it on her shoulder. The way she tried to play it off only melted her heart more. 

“Man, you got it bad, don’t you?” he said when he saw her grin.

Kendra grabbed her water bottle, screwing it open. “It’s just a crush,” she said, before taking a sip.

“Uh-huh.” Jax went back to his notes. “Let’s just try to actually get some studying done before she comes over here to get your number.”

Even though he’d been joking, Kendra really started to think about how she should probably properly ask her out. The timing of her break between classes lined up perfectly with Sara’s to make that difficult, however. After all, she didn’t exactly know where else or when else to find her.

For now, she would have to settle with Sara wooing her from afar during her lunch break. She swore she grew bolder every day, which sure was saying something.

It had been a particularly rough day for Kendra when she made her over to the performing arts wing that day, just a week before midterms. Jax was sick, leaving her to pair up with some douche-bag who barely pulled his weight. 

She had been close when she noticed someone already sitting at her usual table. Great. Exactly what she needed.

But as she got closer, she realized exactly who it was. Sara fucking Lance was chilling in her usual spot, looking at her phone. As soon as she spotted her, though, she put her phone down with a grin.

“Sorry to ruin the show,” she said as Kendra sat down. “But class was cancelled.”

“So you decided to surprise your favorite fan?” she asked, smiling. “Where’s your friend?”

“B didn’t feel like playing wingman,” Sara told her with a shrug. “Speaking of wingmen, I could ask the same of you.”

“Oh. Nasty cold.” Kendra took out her lunch. “Seems like it’s just the two of us.”

“Seems like it.”

This was her chance, wasn’t it? “You wouldn’t happen to be free this weekend, would you?” she asked as casually as she could, opening up her lunch bag.

“Kendra, are you asking me out on a date?” she replied, resting her chin on her hand. Her pale blue eyes glittered as she continued to grin.

“I’ve been waiting to ask you on a date since last semester’s finals, I just never thought I’d actually get the chance,” Kendra admitted.

“Me neither,” Sara said. “I would love to go out with you.”

The next week, when Kendra and Jax sat down to lunch, she couldn’t stop grinning.

“What’s got you all smiley?”

The stage combat came out as planned, Sara gladly leading the pack. She blew Kendra a kiss as she walked, before her friend elbowed her.

As the class got ready, Jax looked at her with wide eyes. “I leave for one day and you ask Sara out?”

She shrugged, still smiling. Now, she had a new reason for this to be her favorite spot on campus.

**Author's Note:**

> hey if u liked this leave a kudo n maybe a comment if u want to be extra nice! u can find me at my tumblr at lovevalley45.tumblr.com if u wanna hit me up with some more prompts or read the other things i don't post on here!


End file.
